Just a Kiss
by stateofgracez
Summary: Mona and Caleb never knew they loved each other... Until now. Rated M for sexual references.
1. It's All Wrong, but It's All Right

It wasn't right. It wasn't. Caleb knew he was only hurting Hanna more by doing it, but he couldn't help himself. Mona was just so gorgeous that night. He couldn't help but kiss her. Mona was hurting her too. She hadn't stopped him or anything. Caleb thought Mona had hated him, but apparently that wasn't true. All he knew was that this had to be a secret. He loved Hanna; he truly did, but Mona… Mona was different. She was the Queen Bee of Rosewood High, and, most of the time he hated the popular girls, but Hanna and Mona were an exception. They both were witty and so full of life. It was like nothing brought them down. It felt like the world owed them both something. Hanna, of course, deserved a better man in her life especially after all she had been through. Her father had left her when she was younger, Sean was an ass to her, and now Caleb was making out with her best friend.

Mona detected something wrong because Caleb had zoned out for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Mona asked, pulling away from Caleb, a confused look on her face.

"Nothing," he lied, trying not to make it so obvious.

"I can tell when something's wrong, Caleb. I have ESPN, you know?" Mona said, looking Caleb in the eye.

"ESPN is a sports channel, Mona…"

"Oh… Well, what's wrong?"

"I've already hurt Hanna before… I don't want to hurt her again, Mona. This time… This time she might not forgive me. I don't want to lose her, but… But I love you, and I don't want to lose you either," Caleb said, sighing afterwards.

Mona turned back to the driver's wheel. She knew what she could do. She could torment Caleb, just like she was Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer, or she could get over Caleb because he loved Hanna. She loved Hanna too, and that was the only reason why she was tormenting the four girls. She knew what she was doing was extremely wrong, but the devil inside of her always got her to send those horrible text messages. Maybe she could tell Caleb, and he wouldn't judge her, but there was the possibility that he would judge her. She had to tell him. Mona turned to face him. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Caleb… I need to tell you something," Mona said, nervously.

"Okay… Go on."

"You can't… You can't judge me after I tell you this. I need to keep it a secret too. You can't tell anyone that I told you, not even Hanna… Especially Hanna. Just… Just forget it," Mona spoke.

"No, no, tell me, Mona. Tell me," Caleb told her.

"Okay, fine. You know Hanna has been acting weird lately… I know why. She's been getting texts from some bitch called A. I only know because… I've got them too." Mona bit her lip and looked down at her Prada 6 inch heels.

"Mona… Wow… I don't know what to say," Caleb replied, flabbergasted.

"Don't say anything," Mona told him. She looked away from her stilettos and kissed Caleb with as much passion she had in her body.

Caleb was shocked when Mona had kissed him, but he kissed her back with twice as much passion almost instantly. Mona wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying every second of the kiss.

Neither of them realized that someone was watching them.


	2. RIP To the Girl You Used to See

Caleb stood at Hanna's door, contemplating if what he was about to do was right. Of course, he loved Hanna, but he also secretly loved Mona, her best friend, too. Sighing, he rang the doorbell. Moments later, the blonde bombshell opened the door. She kissed Caleb passionately, and Caleb kissed her back but his end of the kiss wasn't as passionate as Hanna had hoped. When they finally pulled away, Hanna led Caleb into the kitchen. She pulled out two barstools which sat next to the island. Hanna sat down and patted the stool to her right, giving Caleb a smile.

"Hey, honey," Hanna said, still beaming, as Caleb sat down next to her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hanna…" Caleb began nervously, "First of all, I love you." He chewed his lip, a habit he had never done before. "The other day… I kissed Mona," Caleb told her honestly, relieved that he got that off his brain.

Hanna giggled. "Of course, you did. I heard about it from Mona. I know it was just to protect me. Don't act like it's a big deal, or anything," she replied, wondering why Caleb felt the need to tell her that. She appreciated his honesty, however. She thought it was cute. Maybe he wouldn't ever cheat on her. The thought of that made Hanna smile, but that quickly fell from her face when Caleb resumed talking.

"No, Hanna, that's not what I'm talking about," Caleb told her. "Last night, I kissed Mona in her car," he added quietly. "She told me about those texts you're getting."

Hanna was shocked, just like anyone else would be. Her eyes filled with tears, threating to flood out of her blue eyes. She couldn't believe what Caleb had just told her. She thought she was dreaming. She had to go along with the dream, so fear wouldn't win. But it wasn't a dream, and she knew that. She couldn't just wake up from reality.

"W-Why?" Hanna finally managed to ask. Although it was weak, she knew Caleb was able to hear him. She was pissed at Caleb and Mona, but without the two, Hanna was lost. The blonde picked at her fingernails, a bad habit that had developed since A had texted her.

"I… I don't know why," Caleb responded almost inaudible. "It just happened."

Hanna let out a frustrated sigh. "Caleb… I love you, I hope you know th…" Hanna was interrupted by Caleb.

"Hanna, I love you, too, but… I'm just trouble. I'm not helping you at all," Caleb told her. Honestly, what he had just said were his exact thoughts. He knew Hanna was disappointed, but Caleb was being truthful. Deep down inside of him, he knew Hanna would agree with him.

"Caleb, no, you're not! I love you. More than anyone," Hanna told him, wiping the tears that had fell from her eyes. _Tell him, tell him now, _she told herself. No, she couldn't. At least, not right now.

"No, Hanna, you're just saying that!" Caleb exclaimed.

"If I was just saying that, would I be pregnant with your child?" Hanna snapped. She hadn't meant to let that slip, it just did. Now, she regretted it.

Caleb's jaw dropped to the floor. "_What?_" Caleb asked, confused.

"The other night… Remember?" Hanna responded nervously.

Of course! How could he have been so stupid? Sex without a condom… Caleb honestly couldn't have thought Hanna wouldn't have gotten pregnant. A lot of the times when you had unprotected sex, the girl ended up pregnant. He sighed, feeling stupid. Caleb still hated himself, though he didn't regret that night. It had been perfect… Until now. Caleb didn't know what to do. Tell her to get an abortion? No, that was murder. Break up with her? He had planned on doing that, but he couldn't leave her now. He couldn't be a teen father. His foster family would kill him if they had to "take care" of another child.

Finally, Caleb was out of shock and managed to say something. "Hanna, you have to put it up for adoption."

Hanna shook her head. "No, I can't do that. It's my child, I can't just leave it! I'm not my father, Caleb! I would like to care for my children!" she said loudly. Hanna had no clue if her mother was home, which increased her nervousness. She bit her lip, trying to figure out why Caleb wanted to put their unborn child up for adoption already. After a few moments of silence and thinking, Hanna came to her conclusion. He didn't believe her.

"Caleb, I know why you want to put it up for adoption, but I can prove to you that I am pregnant. I already took three pregnancy tests," Hanna told him, in desperate need for a hug or just the touch of Caleb's fingers.

"You're right, Hanna, I don't believe you! You were lying to me about your text messages! Show me the tests, and I'll believe you," Caleb said coldly, knowing Hanna just wanted to be in his arms.

Hanna nodded and muttered "fine" under her breath. She made her way up the stairs as fast as she could. She opened her bedroom door. Her dog, Dot, greeted her with a bark. She petted his fur and hurried off to her bathroom. The white sticks marked with a blue positive sign lay on the sink. Hanna picked up them and slowly made her way back down the stairs, dreading Caleb's reaction. Once in the kitchen again, Hanna slammed the pregnancy tests down on the island.

"There, Caleb, there. See? I'm pregnant. With _your _child," Hanna said coldly.

"How do you know it's mine?" Caleb pondered out loud.

"You're the only person I've slept with in the last six months! Stop being ridiculous!" Hanna exclaimed.

"_I'm _not being ridiculous, _you _are, Hanna," Caleb told her.

"What? How?" Hanna asked with a confused look on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Claiming that you're pregnant with my child. Have a great life, Hanna," Caleb said, and with that the brown haired boy left.

* * *

**I know this is completely random, and it has nothing to do with Caleb and Mona, but it'll all play out.**


End file.
